


A quite accurate AD&T Chair's report partially told in ALT text

by samvara



Series: Archive of Our Own [2]
Category: Archive of Our Own, OTW - RPF
Genre: Crack, Gen, Historical, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-10
Updated: 2009-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samvara/pseuds/samvara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything you need to know is in the title. Oh, some of the images are hyperlinks to relevant context.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A quite accurate AD&T Chair's report partially told in ALT text

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [cupidsbow](http://archiveofourown.org/en/users/cupidsbow) for the beta. Images taken from all over the place and referenced on [my flickr account](http://www.flickr.com/photos/black_samvara/sets/72157621991350331/).

  
A long time ago

there was me

and  and 

I served on  doing  and  and  and  and loved it

The end of 2008 approached in which

committees dissolve  and reform refreshed 

 

In what I can only call a moment of wild optimism

said

Would you  of  for 2009?

 

I initially  but after some thought  said 'Yes'

...which may be a sign of insanity

but hey, you only live once

Unless  Really

and so I bravely took on  of  my  through the long process

of developing the  for the 2009 term  


We took a month off

for Christmas  and  *stores up rest*  


In January we were back on and it was

and a funky

and we all  which was  go team!

I got the flu

but it didn't matter

were

which I appreciate!  


The  had

a fundraising drive and  got excited because

we could fulfill one of our goals to own our very own servers

because we  for [](http://synecdochic.livejournal.com/212547.html) which means

being able to add more users!

  
  
We celebrated on [](http://transformativeworks.org/news/happy-ada-lovelace-day) with hope and joy

I helped run  and then  who was in  and I went to [](http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/index.php?title=All_Hell_Breaks_Loose_Sydney_2009) which was fun!

I discovered the  and  which was awesome

They cancelled Primeval

then changed their minds

There were  and [](http://samvara.dreamwidth.org/409586.html) and  which I respect  
  
Elz used her magic skills  to [](http://samvara.dreamwidth.org/389258.html) and coded 'summon wasps'

We built  and  and  *fans self*

also we  got stuff

We're launching

and we've been taking on

as many people from

as we can as part of our mission to

protect and preserve fanworks  


We gotta  carefully

We don't want  or any  as fire is bad

We're also still in  and building the AO3  
  
We want to say a great big

THANK YOU 

to all the people who

and

celebrate what we've achieved

I may have

a few times

But I want to say it again

Everyone who thought

is amazing

The AO3 belongs to

and 

and everyone is invited

  



End file.
